The Doctors past
by firewu
Summary: This is based on my story Hours after hours. It about the doctors past. One shot unless i get an idea for it.


**Another new story. This one been in my head ever since I completed After Hours. It will be about the Doctor past. SO I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown. All I own is Doctor/Lye, I made him up.**

**The Doctor past**

Over 1500 years ago. There lived a man named Lye. He was born with the carouse mind of life and death. Through his childhood, he would incubate small animals just to see there insides or just to see how long he could keep it alive. After years of studying, he became a Doctor in his early 20s. He was a good man who would help many people. Lye was indeed a good man.

One day all that changed. It was Lye's 50th birthday. 30 years of being a doctor. Lye was sad, angry, and stressed. He knew as he aged on, He would soon die, but there was so much he had not done. He wanted to know all there was to know of the human body. He was 50, how could he learn everything in less than 50 years. That's what drove the good doctor into a mad state. He took countless people and did strange and horrible things to the peoples bodies. In the end, all the people he had experimented on died.

After some time had gone by, the village he lived in became very worried. Half there people were gone. No knew where they were. They knew nothing.

For a couple of years went by without anyone finding out of the mad Doctor secret. In his home he was a mad man. In town he was a normal doctor. That's why no one knew it was him. Till one day. A woman find out. Lane was her name. She was Lye's girl friend. They both may have been too old for dating but soon they were to be happily married. Well that's what they both thought till she found the lifeless bodies in Lye's basement.

Lye tired to tell her why he was doing this, but she only turned away from him. Telling him, he was a mad man. The man she loved was crazy. She was going to tell the whole village of what he was doing. Lye could not believe his one love was going to do that and was saying those things, but not matter how much he loved her, could not allow her tell his secret. He did the one thing he could. Lye killed her. He threw a knife in the back of her head. She died within the hour. Lye took her dead body and threw her into the river never to be seen again. After that lye ran from village and went to live out in the deserts.

Now never too go by the name Lye again. He called him self Doctor. For that is what he was, a doctor.

After months of living in the desert, the Doctor he had run out of food and water. Worst for him was that in the desert, there are no people to work on, all the animals would do is run away or just bite. The Doctor was to die soon…

The Doctor lay in the hot sand for hours, till a little bean came to his side.

"Hello Doctor" said the Bean. "You seem like you need my help."

The Doctor gave the Bean like thing, a blank look. "What are you? Who are you?" said the Doctor in a dry voice.

"Why I am Hannibal Roy bean" said Hannibal bean. "If I'm correct you must be Lye, oh that's right you don't go by that name anymore. You go by Doctor if I'm right."

The Doctor sat up with all his strength. He was all burnt up from lying in the sun. He looked so ugly. His skin was piling and was all burnt and looked like he hadn't bathed in awhile.

"How do you know all that?" said the Doctor in a dazes.

"I know everything" Hannibal bean said back. "Now let's get to my point. I'm here to help you make your dream come true. I heard you want live forever, to experiment on people? I can make that all happen."

The Doctor smiled. His face cracked when he did. "You can make that all happen? Please tell how? I'll do anything."

Hannibal bean smirked evilly. "Does the name Chase Young ring a bell to you?" asked Hannibal bean. "You see, I gave him this potion to make him young forever. The side effects are he turns into a demon and he has to drink it every day."

The Doctor gave Bean a shocked look. "You mean the Chase Young! The Chase Young who has been destroying and taking over countless villages!" The Doctor said with a surprise in his voice. "You helped with all that? You made him, what he is today? Please help me become what I wish!"

Bean only smiled. "Sure but it has its cost. You need to get 4 cups wheat, ½ of green rice, 2 cups of water and the hand of a girl. You will need to make this and drink it every 1500 years. I would give the same potion to you, that I gave to Chase Young but I gave him the last of it all."

The Doctor bowed. "I will get all that. I promise. Thank you, but I must ask one thing. Why are you doing this for me?"

Bean laughed. "Well let's just say it may keep some people out of my way in the future. Oh by the way. Gather as many men as you can and build a giant building here. Don't ask why just do it."

All the sudden Hannibal bean was gone. The Doctor was very grateful. His life long dream would soon come true.

**Part one of the Doctors past. How do you guys like it so far? Review please. **


End file.
